story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Renée (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'Morning:' "Well, hi there! Feel like taking on some of my challenges?" *'Afternoon:' "Hi!" *'Evening:' "Well, good evening to you!☆" *'Night:' "Late night, huh?♫" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Yay!♥ Chocolate Fondue!♪ Thanks a lot, player.☆ Yummy!" *'Loved Gift:' "Thank you! I'm feeling a positive energy from this gift.♥" *'Liked Gift:' "This gift is fabulous! Thank you so much!♫" *'Neutral Gift:' "Oh! Nice.♪ Thanks!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Hey, go away! I dislike this stuff!" *'Hated Gift:' "Eeeek! That's totally awful! Why would you GIVE me this, player?" *'Horror Gift:' "No way! This is horrible! I hate it! What do you want me to do with this? Geez!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Thank you!♪ It's so great! I can't believe it!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "That... Well, it's the thought that counts." *'Multiple Gifts:' "What? Another one?" ' ' *'Black:' "You seem super energetic today!☆" *'Purple:' "I love the sweet sound of a music box. So pretty!" *'Blue:' "When I grow up, I hope I'm fashionable and pretty just like my mom! ♥" *'Yellow:' "People say my fashion becomes popular. IT CAN'T BE TRUE, RIGHT?" *'Gold:' "I need to chat, like, right now. I have so many interesting things to say!" *'Orange:' "Since you're insensitive to these sort of things... I'll just say it. I like you. Phew, please always remember that. ♪" *'Light Green:' "Oh, I'm so jealous! I'm up all night with things on my mind. And you're sleeping quietly.☆ Try and understand my feelings!" *'Green:' "When I think about how it would be if we never met, I get depressed. I'm so happy I married you. ♪" *'Pink:' "Hehehe, just looking at your face calms me, Player. It just makes all the fatigue from the day just melt away. ♪" *'Magenta:' "To be honest, I know I have a fairly outlandish personality... I was afraid you'd be embarrassed to be seen with me." *'Red:' "If our lives were a ship, I would call it LOVE FOREVER. Let's be happy!♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is nice. It's a great season to dress up for!" *'Late Spring:' "It's like a fashion show stage beneath the blooming cherry blossoms. ♪" *'Early Summer:' "I can't take it anymore. I don't even want to step outside on these days." *'Late Summer:' "I'd better get my autumn stuff ready. It's always important to stay ahead of the trends! It's still really hot out, though." *'Early Autumn:' "That feels good to see falling leaves. It's nice that we have a temperature climate." *'Late Autumn:' "I always over eat during autumn. Maybe my body is storing food to prepare for winter." *'Early Winter:' "Winter officially has come now!♫" *'Late Winter:' "I like winter. The air is crisp and you can see the stars at night better!" ' ' *'Sunny:' "Sunny days look so shining. The air here is so nice and calm.☆" *'Cloudy:' "Days like this are easiest to deal with.☆ You don't worry about wrinkles or sunburn.♥" *'Rainy:' "What a terrible rain! Shoveling all that water will be tough." *'Snowy:' "Snowy days are so quiet. It seems like it's enveloping you." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "We're, like, so close for the wedding! It should be fun.♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "I'm sorry, I don't feel like talking much." *'After Baby's Birth:' "The delivery was easier than I expected. ♪" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Don't take your eyes off Child, it would be dreadful if they got lost." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I wonder what our child would like to do in the future..." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "It's okay to get a couple of scratches along the way. As long as they grow up happy." *'When the Child is grown:' "Child has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard! ♫" *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "O, don't feel bad about it. Well, never mind. Let's forget everything between us and remain friends." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on your engagement! Stay together always!♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "Pregnancy will teach wife how to be a good mother. Good luck!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Does your spouse take a good care of Child too? It must be nice having a baby. ♪" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Aww, how cute!♪ Child looks just like you." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Everything seems brighter when Child around." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Kids grow so fast. It's like they're not on the same timeline as the rest of us." *'When the Child is grown:' "I hope Child makes a lot of new friends! ♫" *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "A relationship will not always last forever. I know you will get over it, you are a man/woman who has always known how to overcome difficult times." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes